WYYS-TV
WYYS-TV (branded as The Youth Entertainment and Sports Network or YesNet) is a television station located in Daytona Beach, FL, and serves the Orlando area, which also offers a national superstation feed of WYYS-TV as a basic cable channel branded as YesNet. It broadcasts on channel 47 and is owned by Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation after being sold by Fortner Digital Media Properties for $9.5 million dollars. WYYS is also operated by Yesnet Corporaton. History In the early years, WYYS was ad-supported, it was owned by Young Broadcasting and branded as the Young Entertainment and Sports Network, but in late-1967, WYYS was sold to KTYS Television Inc. (now known as Fortner Digital Media Properties) and converting from an ad-supported station to an commercial-free station. The station was ran 20 hours a day. In June 1973, WYYS begins broadcasting 24 hours a day. Also in 1981, WYYS changes its format from general entertainment/sports to youth entertainment/sports and changes its name to The Youth Entertainment and Sports Network. On June 25, 2016, Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation purchased WYYS from Fortner Digital Media Properties in order to use WYYS as the flagship station for Berfield/Willis' new television network which will launch in July. Graphics packages, voiceovers, etc. In August of 1987, WYYS launches a new logo, and a new graphics package by tvBD. In 1989, when WYYS begin airing Eureeka's Castle, the station changed its logo to its multi color package with a new look and a new in-house graphics set. The new announcer named to voice WYYS is Beau Weaver. Charlie Van Dyke continued voicing station ID's and news opens for WYYS until June 1992. In August 1995, in order to broadcast Bananas in Pajamas, WYYS revived the 1965 logo with a brand new on-air look and with new graphics by jcbD. Beau Weaver changed roles to voicing station ID's and news opens while Mark Elliot stepped into full time announcing in 1996. In July of 2002, when WYYS becomes the new home of Nick Jr, the station introduced a new logo, a new slogan, and a new graphics package by VDO and tvBD, and a new custom music package by Edd Kalehoff. In April 2007, when WYYS begin airing Noggin programming, Family Feud and Merv Griffin's Crosswords, the station changed its logo to a generic blue logo along with a new on-air look and begin using new graphics by VDO, but with a new slogan: "100% Youth People". As WYYS begin broadcasting shows from PBS Kids Sprout in June 2008, a brand new logo package based on the 2002 logo was launched along with new graphics from VDO, Jim Cutler steps into full time announcing while Mark Elliot transitioned into voicing station ID's and news opens until 2009. As part of WYYS' Spring Break Weekend, on March 2012, WYYS begin using the logo imported from the YES Network and with a new music package from 615 Music. In November 2012, when WYYS begin broadcasting in HD and launched on VOD, the station launched a new logo, new branding, and a new WYYS version of the Nine Network's 2002 graphics package and custom music package with a new slogan: "Get on". On June 25, 2016, YesNet was sold by Fortner Digital Media Properties to Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation for an estimated $9.5 million dollars. As part of the new ownership, Berfield/Willis rebranded YesNet into a general entertainment formatted network, airing a mix of older dramas, sitcoms, movies, etc. Along with these changes, a new slogan debuted, "Come Home". Announcers *Beau Weaver (1989-1992) *Charlie Van Dyke (1992-1996) *Mark Elliot (1996-2002) *Jim Cutler (2002-2009) *Luke Johnstone (2009-2014) *Larry LeBelle (2014-present) Category:Independent Stations Category:Orlando Category:Florida Category:Channel 47 Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Category:YesNet affiliates